Bear
Bear (originally known by his number, D7101), a mixed traffic Diesel engine, is so named because of the growling noises he makes. Bio Bear was originally known as D7101, and came to Sodor on loan with another diesel named D199. His companion was blatantly arrogant, and bad-mouthed the steam engines. Vulgar noises greeted this, until Duck and D7101 managed to shut up D199. The next day, 7101's injector failed while pulling the "Limited." Henry, who was already towing 199 and his train of oil tankers, came to help; 7101 was still able to move by himself with some help from Henry. To the passengers' delight, Flying Scotsman took their train, while Henry helped 7101 home. Along the way, Henry told the diesel about his failed regulator. 7101's opinion of steam engines was greatly changed after the incident. The engines persuaded Sir Topham Hatt to let 7101 stay on, and renamed him "Bear." Bear liked this name, saying it meant he "really belonged." Even James, who was the last to accept Diesels, could not help but like him. It later was revealed Bear pulls the Express when Gordon, Henry and James are busy. Bear also did Henry's duties while Henry was at the Works. Personality Bear is one of the more useful diesels. He is a loyal and friendly sort, but often makes unusual growling noises much to the disturbance of the other engines; thus earning the name "Bear." The Fat Controller was impressed with BoCo and Bear, he called them "versatile" because they could pull both coaches and trucks. BoCo and Bear usually defend the steam engines, when other diesels, such as Diesel 10, boast about how special they are. In Sudrian Stories, Bear is an ambitious diesel who always tries his hardest, even if it leads to issues. He's a kind guy, but it isn't the most uncommon thing for him to get quite mad, and it usually leads to his engine making a growling noise. While a bit timid at times, Bear means well, and unlike most diesels, actually respects and is inspired by some of them. Edward, Henry, and Duke, among others. While a bit eccentric, Bear really means well, and is a great helper to the Main Line. Livery Bear is currently painted in all-over B.R. loco green with a narrow band of lime along the bottom of the sides with cream window surrounds and yellow warning panels. When he first arrived on Sodor, he wore the B.R. "Rail Blue" livery with yellow warning panels. His original livery was used for both merchandise ranges he was released in. Appearances Sodor Adventures * Season 1 - Oldies But Goldies, Trust Paxton, and Winston and Elizabeth * Season 2 - Quack!, The Peel Godred Branch Line, Gordon and the Sharp Bend (mentioned), and A Happy Day for Alfie * Season 3 - Homesickness and Jonathon and Stafford * Season 4 - Planes and Helicopters, Trevor's Flat Tyre (cameo), and George Strikes Again (cameo) * Season 5 - Sodor Snowstorm, The Big City Engine, and Bears * Season 6 - The New Diesel Fuel (does not speak) and Edward and the Express Specials: * Thomas and Percy (mentioned) * The Curse of the Flying Kipper Category:Characters Category:Diesels Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line Category:Sodor Adventures